User blog:Mark The Alien/Interviews
Hey guys this is my interviews of Admins and extarndonary user. Brian Me:What is your favorite species? Me Brian:Polymorphs, Sonorosians, and Prypiatosian-B. Me:Favorite charcter? Brian:Ben. :3 Me:Do you like Omniverse? Brian:Kinda, I hate some of the redesigns though But what the heck GO BLOXXXX. Me:What was your reaction to AF? Brian:AWESOME. Me:What is you favorite alien in TOS? Brian:The original series Four Arms, DIamondhead, Wildmutt, Upgrade, Cannonbolt, XLR8.: Me:In AF? Brian:Echo Echo, Swampfire, Big Chill. Me: in UA not including ultimates. Brian:NRG, Armodrillo, AmpFibian. Me:Ultimates? Brian:Ult. Wildmutt, Humungousaur, Way Big. Me:Thank you for leting me interview you. :) Zon Me:What is your favorite species i think i already know the awnswer? Zon:Vulpimancer :3 Me: I thought so! Zon:XD Mark:Favorite charcter? Zon:Ben Me:Do you like omniverse? Zon:Looks cool. Me What was you Reaction to AF? Zon:Alien Force? Hmm...It lookekd really kool I really wanted to watch. Me:Favorite alien in TOS Zon:OhThen...WILDMUTT! Me: ah i see your pic is a pretty good hint. Zon: :p Me:In AF? Zon:HHmmmm Big Chill. Me: in UA not including ultimates. Zon:Ok First, let me just say,UA, they RUINED Wildmutt RUINED Me,in my head:OK..... Zon:He is still my fav. Me,In my head:Ultimates Zon ultimates! Zon:Um... UW And again, Lemme say,They ruined Wildmutt with Ult. Wildmutt. Zon:But Fav. Ult. is UW Narator:30 minutes later Zon:Ult. Wildmutt Me: YOU SAID YOU HATED HIM! Zon:DONT HERT ME! Me: Im confusede :s Zon:Dude, I can't go back on my loyalty to Wildmutt. Me, in my head:Ok.... Me:Prototype Omnitrix Ultimatrix or Omnitrix the Omnitrix is the third omnitrix? Zonator:Omnitrix. Chris Me:What is your favorite species? Hmm, *Tetramand, Celestialsapien, Pyronite, or Galvan.Out of the four: Tetramand Me:Favorite charcter? Chris:Ben, duh! Me:Do you like Omniverse? Chris:Hmm, well, we haven't seen it yet, episode wise Hmm, but I'm excited about it. Me:What was your reaction to AF? Chris:Wow, 5 years later in the story, but only months later for us, weird. Me:What is you favorite alien in TOS? Christopher:Hmm, Way Big! I can step on you now! Me, at my PC:XDDDD Me:In AF? Chris:Hmm, Well, !!! Me:In UA NOT including ultimates? Chris,WARNING REALY LONG!:Clockwork! Or as he puts it Clockverk! Because he sounds GermanNot my reason,my reason is because he shoots a time ray Listen to this: Pokemonthatsevenweakerthanmagikarpeon, the Pokemon that's even weaker than Magikarp and the evolved form of eevee, just look at it's name.Let me guess, then you're going to ask in Omniverse that we know about.The answer is, Blox! Or is it Feedback? Yeah, it's Blox. Me:Ultimates? Chris:Ultimate Ben. Me:Thank you for letting me interview you. :) Chris:No ProblemAnd now.... Boring (and probably dumb) Pokemon! First up is, Pokemonthatsevenweakerthanmagikarpeon, the Pokemon that's even weaker than Magikarp and the evolved form of eevee, just look at it's name. Dyloxx Dyloxxwhat? *3:36Mark The AlienCan i interview you for my blog its for Admins and good users. *3:36Dyloxxumm...sure, why not. *3:37Mark The Alienok BRB *3:37Dyloxxok *3:40Mark The AlienWhat is your favorite species? *3:41Dyloxxumm..Splixson A.K.A. Ditto's species *3:42Mark The AlienWhats your favoriite show? *3:42Mark The AlienOh and dont use emotes *3:42DyloxxRed vs Blue *3:43Mark The AlienBen 10 series *3:43Dyloxxoh "Ben 10" the original series *3:44Mark The Alienok what is you favorite chater in ben 10 *3:45Mark The Alien*Who *Charcter *3:45Dyloxxumm...let me think *3:46DyloxxI have to say Jimmy Jones *3:46Mark The Alienok *3:46Mark The Alienfavotite color *3:46Dyloxxblack *3:47Mark The Alienok favorite alien in any series from Ben 10 to Star Trek: Enterprise *3:47DyloxxPluffy *3:48Dyloxxsorry I meant * Fuffly *3:49Dyloxx* Fluffy *3:49Mark The Alienok... Trivia questions. Rules: No seraching they internet for awnswers! *3:49Dyloxxok *3:50Mark The AlienWhat is the first episode of Ben 10 *3:50Dyloxxand there were 10? *3:50Mark The AlienCORECT!1 *3:51Mark The AlienFirst episode of omniverse *3:51Dyloxxthey haven't say..unless it got leak *3:51Mark The AlienCORECT!! *3:52Mark The Alien12 episode of AF *3:52Dyloxxumm, "fools gold"? Category:Blog posts